


Moonlit Night

by Libika



Category: Death Parade (Anime), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, a short as fuck thing I wrote in thirty minutes humour me okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: On that day,I vowed to spend the rest of my life with you,And each day I pray,To God,The Stars,And the heavens above,That I got to meet you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted it on my tumblr yesterday, and the idea is from justeinstable! It's a little thingy I wrote in thirty minutes partly because I just wanted to and partly because it's a "sorry" from me for making you wait. The next is going to be quite long, so that's why it's taking so long. 
> 
> It's a Death Parade AU in which both Victor and Yuri died in a plane crash. As usual, keep in mind that English isn't my native language and a review is always more than welcome!

_Yuri, wish you'd never retire. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to stay by your side and never leave you, my beautiful, beautiful Yuri._

 

_On that day,_

_I vowed to spend the rest of my life with you,_

_And each day I pray,_

_To God,_

_The Stars,_

_And the heavens above,_

_That I got to meet you._

 

 

Victor woke up, panicked. He was in an unknown place. An unfamiliar ceiling, with chandeliers glistening above. A wooden counter, bottles of liquor and glasses put on the counter. He could faintly hear a song being played on the piano. Such a familiar tune. _Where is Yuri?_ He stood up, worried, before noticing Yuri laying next to him. He seemed to be in so much pain, as if he couldn't stand up on his own. Rushing to his side, Victor held him. A simple touch. They didn't know where they were. Did they arrive at the hotel and fell asleep on their way there? It was infuriating not to know.

 

“Vitya...where are we?” At the sound of Yuri's voice, Victor calmed down a little. He helped Yuri stand up and kept an arm around his waist.

 

“I don't know, dear. I don't know where we are.” Victor looked around, before noticing the bartender. Had he always been there? There was no one when he woke up. He couldn't help but notice the doll right beside the man. A young, beautiful woman with dark hair. The bartender looked at her with a gentle smile, before turning his attention towards Victor and Yuri. He tried to reassure them with a little grin, and somehow, even if he didn't know where they were, Victor felt at ease with this man.

 

_'Will you marry me?' He knew Yuri loved him just as much as he did, but on that day, in Barcelona, he had never felt so scared to ask such a simple question. He loved Yuri beyond what words could express. He wanted to hear his laugh until his dying day. He wanted to wake up with him in his arms and Makkachin at their feet. He wanted to spend the rest his life with him, to show the world how much Yuri meant to him. How strong their love was. When he looked up and saw Yuri's tears, he panicked on the spot._

 

_Oh if I could offer you the stars_

_The starry skies_

_And all the love in the world,_

_I would my love,_

_My darling,_

_My silver lining._

 

_'Of course I will, Vitya.' He wiped some his tears away, before giving Victor the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. Illuminated by the sun, in the middle of this cathedral, Victor thought that he looked like an angel. An angel who said yes. Overcome with happiness, Victor put the ring on Yuri's finger, before lifting him up and spinning him around. He couldn't help but laugh again and again as he held Yuri in his arms. He couldn't wait to go to the airport and tell all their friends about it once they arrive at the stadium._

 

“Victor, are you okay?” Yuri's voice broke him out of his reverie. He simply nodded as they both walked towards the bartender. He looked at both of them, before smiling sadly.

 

“My name is Decim and I will be serving you tonight.” They had so many questions – where are we? Why are we here? What happened to us? - yet before they could speak a single word, Decim cut them gently. “I know you have many questions, but first, please do follow me.” Not knowing what else to do, they followed after him towards another room. As they moved closer and closer, they noticed that this room was more spacious than the others, with a grand crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling. But what shocked them the most was the beautiful ice rink in the middle of the room.

 

“I have prepared some clothes that hopefully will be to your taste.” Decim cut the silence by showing them two costumes. And perhaps it was at this very moment that Victor knew. And perhaps so did Yuri.

 

_They held hands on their way to the airport._

 

_They smiled and kissed and laughed as if it was an ordinary day. They got on the plane, gold around their fingers and gold around Yuri's neck._

 

None of them dared to say it first. Yet one of them had to. But it hurt so much, and Victor could see how hard Yuri tried to keep his composure, so he said it.

 

_A kiss on the lips._

 

_A kiss on the hand as they sat._

 

“Decim.” At the mention of his name, the bartender turned around to face Victor. He already knew the question, for he had been asked such a thing so many times he lost count. And ever since he lost Chiyuki, it hurt to hear someone say it. “Are Yuri and I dead? Is this the afterlife?” He was trembling and so was Yuri. He wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist, as the other cried. Victor couldn't help but do so as well.

 

_I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you._

 

_I wanted to hold you in my arms everyday and hear you laugh at my silly pet names._

 

_I wanted to show the whole world how much you mean to me._

 

Decim still smiled, honest and genuine support, before nodding. “Yes, you are. You died only a few minutes ago.” Victor couldn't believe his ears. He kept on tightening his embrace around Yuri. Yuri didn't have the strength to say anything. He had known from the moment they woke up that they were dead, but simply hadn't wanted to believe it. _'it's okay dear, there's no need to cry. Please Yuri don't cry. My beautiful, beautiful Yuri, please don't cry'._ Decim kept going, since he knew that Victor wanted the rest. “Your plane crashed a few minutes earlier. It was a simple accident, no one knows what happened exactly, but in the middle of the flight, it suddenly stopped working.” Victor was shaken by Decim's words. Not only them, but probably dozens of other people died in that plane crash. Before he could say anything, Yuri opened his mouth.

 

“Decim.” His throat was sore, and just uttering a simple name hurt like hell. “Can I ask you something?” He was still trembling, and his eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.

 

“Anything you wish.”

 

_But now it's all over._

 

“Was Victor in pain when he died?” Victor felt his heart break at the question. _'Yuri...my love'._ Decim closed his eyes before sighing and answering Yuri's question.

 

“You both died instantly. None of you was in pain.” He walked towards them and embraced them briefly. “You both had a beautiful and fulfilling life. You can be proud of it.” That was it. He let go of them, before extending his hand towards the ice rink. “If you want to skate one more time, please feel free to do so. You deserved it.” Both of them said nothing – throats too sore to utter a word – but took a costume and changed.

 

_They were supposed to celebrate their wedding and dance while drunk on love and champagne._

 

Victor held Yuri's hand and kissed it. Before they knew it, someone was playing a song on the piano. Soft, melancholic, yet oh so beautiful. They skated on the ice. Victor held Yuri's hand all the way through the dance, never wanting to let go. One step, one note. Faster and faster – love blooming once again on the ice – like their first meeting. They could fragments of their life as their kept on gliding. Their first kiss under the spotlights – death spiral, he would never let go of that hand – and the roar of the crowd. The countless embraces they shared, some more intimate than others and the tears they both shed. The laughs they had and the love they shared. Soon, the song would come to an end, soon they'll have to go and disappear. They were thankful that Decim had let them dance together one last time.

 

_I know we'll see each other again soon._

 

And before leaving – to be reborn anew – both of them, sobbing oh so much mouthed a few simple words.

 

_Thank you._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
